


Camp Counselor

by TaraTyler



Series: Wynonna Earp/WayHaught [7]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Wynonna gets tired of Waverly and Nicole dancing around one another and makes it happen





	Camp Counselor

Waverly was driving Wynonna absolutely crazy… more crazy, if you were to ask some members of the Purgatory community. Wynonna’s younger sister had a crush and it was adorable, or had been adorable for the first two weeks. Now she felt like she was going to choke one or both of the women involved if something did not change. Things had a tendency to explode when Wynonna Earp got involved… but in this case, maybe that was exactly what was needed to make one of them get a move on. She only wanted to help after all.

“So, I’ll see you at the Homestead on Friday afternoon for dinner then?” Wynonna was asking Nicole as Waverly came in to drop off the station’s lunch orders. The red-head nodded in response, looking shell-shocked. Waverly was already put out. She didn’t know what Wynonna had done yet, but she already knew she _would not like it._

“Chicken salad sandwich, no pickle.”she muttered, dropping it off at Officer Haught’s desk without looking at the woman, a slight blush to her cheeks.

“Wynonna! What did you do?!” Waverly chased her down with fire in her eyes.

\-----/////-----

“So, you’re the camp counselor my baby sister can’t stop talking about.” Wynonna said from the head of the table where she lounged like a queen as though she had no idea who Nicole was.

“I’m a cop. You know that I’m a cop, Wynonna. We work together almost everyday.” Nicole said with a hint of exhaustion in her voice, though her cheeks turned bright pink.

Wynonna visibly winced when one of Waverly’s boots made contact with the elder Earp’s shin. Doc and Dolls covered their faces to hide their laughter. It didn’t help.

“I don’t talk about her that much.” Waverly muttered, wanting to sink through the floor and out of sight for the rest of all time.

“It’s okay, I talk about you a lot too. You’re easy to talk about, Waverly Earp.” Nicole juggled the situation like a champion and Doc Holliday even went so far as to salute her with his flask.

“I like her. Waverly can keep her.” he said in that low and rumbly voice he only used in reference to her.

The two girls in question looked to Wynonna in confusion.

“Wynonna, what is going on?” Waverly asked in a low voice.

“Well, I’ve called a family meeting, because you like this girl and she clearly likes you too, so we’ve gotten you both here using various lies and manipulations to see if the rest of us like you together. You don’t _need_ my approval by any means, but I still felt it best to take an opportunity for the rest of us to suss out the situation. We love Waverly, and only want the best for her. You up for it?”

Wynonna turned her attention to Nicole Haught who still seemed mildly confused, but determination radiated from her as well. 

“Bring it on.” Nicole replied as Waverly stuttered.

“You _really_ don’t have to do this. My sister is _insane_ and _dead_.” Waverly’s face had gone pale with rage and exasperation.

“No, I actually really want to. Wynonna hasn’t really gotten anything wrong yet. I _do_ want to spend more time with you and if this is what it takes to set your family’s mind at ease, then I am game.” Nicole shrugged off Waverly’s protest before turning her gaze back to Wynonna’s evenly.

“Okay, yeah, she’s got my vote too.” Dolls appeared taken aback and impressed by the younger Deputy.

“You pass.” Wynonna announced, still completely straight-faced. “Now could someone please pass the potatoes?”


End file.
